


Behind closed doors

by griffinpuffgirl



Series: The love of a marauding family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bonding, Bromance, Evil Peter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black abuse, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinpuffgirl/pseuds/griffinpuffgirl
Summary: The marauders and Lilly return for their 5th year at hogwarts. Lilly and James' relationship is blossoming. However something is different with Sirius. He acts suspicious and the group of friends proceed to investigate it. But Sirius is unwilling to share his secrets as James, Remus, Peter and Lilly unravel the story of a haunted past.Just what information does Sirius Black keep behind closed doors?





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware James and Lilly would not be together in fifth year but for this story they are. Enjoy this story, its my first on this site! (Ive wrote others on Wattpad)

**Chapter 1**

 

Three boys and one girl were happily chatting admittedly on the Hogwarts express while one slept. James, Remus and Lilly kept stealing glances at the figure, worried, he was overly thin and pale. Even in his sleeping form you could see bags under his eyes, judging by the thick, black cloak wrapped tightly around him the boy was obviously cold. "Do you think he's alright?" asked Lilly

"he doesn't look very well" observed Remus.

"He looks to thin and pale" noted James, moving over to the boy. "should we wake him?" James wondered aloud.

"Might as well, we'll be at Hogwarts in half an hour" Remus nodded.

"be gently when waking him" Lilly said.

"Not like you are with _me_ " Peter grumbled. James knelt down to the boys level, his face obscured by his long hair. 

"sirius" whispered James, brushing Sirius' hair out of his face. Slowly, Sirius eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His eyes looked tired and wary. "Do you feel ok?"

"yeah, just have a cold" Sirius muttered, his voice hoarse but soft.

Remus put his hand on Sirius' forehead. "your freezing!" He gasped. "Its cold" shrugged Sirius. "Its 18 degrees. Not that cold" Lilly revealed softly.

"Oh" Sirius muttered. "How long till Hogwarts?"  
"Not that long" smiled James. "About half an hour."  
"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Me and Marline are moving into a dorm with you four. Alice and Molly are going in a dorm with Frank and Arthur" Lilly said  
"Cool" smiled Sirius

\----

"Hey Mar" smiled Lilly.  
"Hey Lils, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius are you okay?" Marline asked, concerned, looking at the pale boy.  
"Fine" Sirius waved his hand as the group strode into the hall. 

Once Dumbledore's speech was drawn to an end the group dug eagerly into their food. "I always love the start of year feast" Sighed James, looking content.  
"I know what you mean" grinned Sirius, rising form the table. "Want to come to the dorm?" He received five nods in return. Wondering out of the hall they approached the portrait. "Quid Agis" Lilly said, smiling as the portrait swung open. The crescent moon was rising as they settled into their beds, Peter and James quickly fell to a deep sleep, followed bu Lilly and Marline and finally Remus. Sirius quietly crept out of his quilts and went into the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and suppressed a groan at the bleeding gashes.

Wetting a cloth he pressed it to the gashes to soak up some blood, Sirius body was littered with scars, whip marks and gashes. Words permanently scared into his skin and cruciatus scars. Words like 'freak', 'traitor' and 'disgrace'. Pulling his shirt back on he crawled into bed, falling into a sleep plagued by nightmares and screams.


	2. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The signs that begin to surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, the last one was very short but this ones longer!

Sirius dragged himself out of bed, luckily, the silencing charms placed around his bed did their job, masking his tortured screams. Remus was reading on his bed and James and Lilly were talking, sitting, hand in hand on James' bed. Marline was drawing something and Peter still slept. "Feeling better love?" asked Marline, alerting the others to his presence.

"A bit" Sirius smiled.

"You've got a fever, do you want to get some potions to bring it down?" asked Remus, taking his hand of Sirius forehead. Sirius shook his head.

"No thank you, it will be fine" He said, knowing that no potion would work. Marline pulled Sirius onto the bed next to her and put her arms around his shoulders. Sirius winced, immediately trying to hide it with a smile, but no body missed it 

"You alright Sirius?" asked James the same time as Marline exclaimed "Are you hurt?!?!"

"Just banged my shoulder in the holidays, nothing really" he said.

"It looked like it hurt Sirius" James raised his eyebrows

"its nothing James, really"

"Can I just check it?" Remus asked

"its Fine! leave it" Sirius said

Reluctantly, the group turned away and focused on their own tasks. Marline was drawing while leaning comfortably against Sirius as Sirius ignored the pain shooting up his shoulder. Peter woke up soon with the normal question ready on his mind, "are we going to the great hall to eat?" He asked. Sirius shook his head. "I'm not really hungry" Sirius said. "You guys can go." 

"Nah, we'll stay with you" James waved his hand. "You can go peter" James said. Peter shrugged and waddled of, eager for some food. The group watched him leave. 

"Want to play a game? " said lilly suddenly. 

"Yes! What should we play!" Asked marline. 

"What about Monopoly? My parents let Me take it with me!" Lilly suggested. 

"Monopoly?" James asked. 

"Muggle game" Remus said. 

"What is it?" Sirius asked. 

"You have different playing pieces which are different shapes, roll a dice, move them around the board and use game money to buy propities. " lilly explained. 

"Propities? Like Hogwarts" Sirius frowned, concentration etched on his face. 

"Yes. But muggle propities. " Marline said patiently.

"If you run out of money, your out of the game. The last player left wins. You'll pick it up" Remus smiled. 

"Okay" James nodded.

The group sat around a table and entertained themselves by playing monopoly, enchanting the pieces. It turned out Sirius and James were a very sore loser and Remus enjoyed enchanting cards to say things like "if your initials are SB you give half of your money to someone who's initials are RL, if not available LE or MM" or emmit annoying high pitched laughs. 

Sirius was enjoying noply, or monoply or whatever it was. But his head hurt. A lot. "Are you alright Sirius" a voice said. Sirius blinked to see 4 concerned faces looking at him

"hm?" Muttered Sirius. 

" you seemed pretty spaced out mate" James worried.

"just got a headache"

" do you want to pick up something from the hospital wing?" Asked Lilly

"ill go pick it up" Remus offered.

"no its fine" Sirius shook his head 

"why are yoy wearing that scarf Sirius? You've worn it since we've got back from the holidays?" Marline asked 

"just cold" Sirius shrugged, immediately wincing, silently cursing himself.

"are you sure your shoulders okay?" Remus asked

"yes!" Sirius insisted.

\----

"Sirius! Concentrate!" Hissed lilly.

"sorry" muttered Sirius

"are you alright?" Asked Remus. They were in Teansfiguration and Peter and Marline were in a different lesson. 

"yeah" Sirius nodded.

"you seem distracted" James frowned. Sirius was spared an answer by the ringing bell. Sirius got up quickly and followed them out. He was limping, his father rhad broken his ankle and ribs and it was affecring his walking and ability to conceal the pain. 

" Sirius your limping! " James said.

"I'm fine " Sirius scowled, getting tired on being constantly asked.

"you don't smell fine!" Remus said

"are you implying that you smell me moony?"

" oh you know what I mean" scowled Remus, throwing a playful glare at Sirius.

"smell of what" encouraged Lilly

"I don't Know, sort of like blood! But different!" Remus exclaimed.

"Blood?" A new voice confirmed behind them. The three whirled around to see Marline looking at them suspiciously. "What about blood" 

"Sirius smells of blood" James said bluntly.

"what?!" Shrieked Marline.

"that was blunt" grumbled Remus

"we'll talk in the common room" lilly said looking around warily.

\-----

"Sirius what's going on" James asked.

"nothing" Sirius said a bit to quickly 

"Sirius, its plain to see, we know" Marline said softly 

"what?" Sirius said more harshly then he intended.

"that your parents hurt you" whispered Remus


	3. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "promise me, swear it" sirius whispered, his voice shaking
> 
> "we swear" the group chorused. Sirius sighed again loudly and unbuttoned his bloody shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!!

"No, your lying" Sirius shook his head. 

"Siri..." Marline whispered. 

"We just want to help you!" James pleaded. 

"you can't, no one can" Sirius whispered. 

"why?" coaxed Lilly.

"Their kill you" Sirius voice shook.

"who?" Remus prompted. Sirius brought his scared, grey eyes up to meat Remus' comforting, honey eyes. 

"I think you already answered that question yourself moony" Sirius said quietly.

"Sirius, let us help! Please! How do you think we feel seeing you hurt and doing nothing!" Marline cried. 

"Do you want to know where some one who found out is now?" Sirius asked harshly. 

"where?" Lilly croaked.

"Rotting in his grave, it was presented as an accident, but it was no accident! It was cold blooded murder by a powerful wizards hand! You dont know the blacks like I do, cunning, deceiving liars,the only way to prove it vertisirium, any black has a extremely strong occlumacy shield. They are the oldest and most powerful wizarding family left, no one can bring them down, the will bring you down" Sirius hissed. "I don't want any of you dead" He said in a softer voice. 

"We can all keep secrets, we kept Remus'. We can keep yours. We wont tell anyone, just let us look after you" James said gently. 

"They'll know, the always do" sirius shook his head. 

"Your obviously hurt padfoot! Just let us help you!" Remus told him. 

"You don't have to do everything alone Sirius" Marline murmured. 

"You have us" Lilly added

"You wont tell anyone?" Sirius checked uncertainly

"Never" James nodded. Sirius looked around the group before sighing, defeated.

"promise me, swear it" Sirius whispered, his voice shaking

"we swear" the group chorused. Sirius sighed again loudly and unbuttoned his bloody shirt. Slowly, he pulled it off and hung his head. Several gasps and sharp intakes of breaths were heard as Sirius revealed his bloody and scarred chest. He pulled off his scarf revealing a gash in the side of his neck. Insults were carved into his chest, like 'Freak' 'Disgrace' and 'traitor'. slashes of a whip were carved into him, his ribs stuck out at jaunty angles and blood trickled down him. Some of the newer and deeper wounds were infected and bandages were loosely wrapped around his injuries. Due to being so thin, you could see his bones and many of them looked broken. Purple bruises were dotted about and scars from knives and the cruciatus curse. "Oh God your going to Pomfrey" Lilly said, the first to recover as the others stared in shock. 

"No" Sirius shook his head defiantly.

"Why?" spluttered Remus, but Sirius just shook his head. 

"Have you took any pain reliving potions?" james asked, Sirius shook his head.

"Why?" This time it was Marline.

"In case some on else needed them! I didn't!" Sirius said. Suddenly something was shoved under his nose, a potion. 

"Drink" said a stern voice. "If your all going to sit frozen in shock someones got to do something, So drink. Now" Lilly rolled her eyes, fixing Sirius with a stern glare. Sirius scowled but drunk the potion and relaxed. 

"Now, if you stubbornly refuse to go to the hospital wing, we better start healing" James told him. 

"Can you heal?" checked Lilly. 

"Sirius and James are brilliant! They always heal me after a moon!" Remus nodded.

James moved so he was behind James and Remus let Sirius lean against him, Marine held Sirius's hand comfortingly and Lilly supplied James with the healing things. Gently, James worked of the bandages and tried some simple healing spells. He healed the minor injury, broken bones and small gashes first. Then he soaked up some blood on the larger ones and carefully cleaned them brfoee wrapping the other wounds in clean bandages. "some of them are dark magic, let them heal, they will scare though. I've healed the other ones " James evaluated. 

"thanks" Sirius smiled. 

"are you sure you won't go to McGonagall Sirius? " Lilly asked. 

"we could get you out of there! " Marine offered. James and Remus sighed, knowing arguing with their friend when he was set on something was hopeless. 

"I'm sure" Sirius said firmly. They sat in silence for a while before Sirius looked up, alarmed. 

"James! We have a detention with Filch! It was half an hour ago! " Sirius said. James cursed. 

"language James! " Lilly scolded. James grunted as Sirius pulled him out of the room. As they left Lilly asked, "are we really going to ignore this? " 

"No! We have to get him out! " Marine shook her head. 

"but we promised! He won't trust us! " Remus reasoned. 

"but their hurting him! " whimpered Marline

"badly" added Lilly. Remus sighed

"we'll see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's this story done! Just a short one! 
> 
> More soon!


End file.
